How About a Dance?
by MiraAndLexi
Summary: Anna gets excited about a little couples dance "competition" and managed to drag Kristoff into it. In the end, it wasn't even about the dancing. just a cute little Kristanna one-shot. Please review! {Written by Mira}.


"Kristoff!" Anna shouted once the doors flung open as she ran into the room Kristoff was in.

"Anna? Is something wrong?" Kristoff asked, concerned about her sudden entrance.

"This is so exciting!" Anna said, jumping in place. She continued. "You're just going to LOVE it, I know you will! There will be a big room, and people, and music and-" Kristoff cut Anna off before she could talk so fast he wouldn't be able to understand her anymore.

"Whoa, calm down." He said, watching her take a deep breath before he continued. "Now, what exactly is so exciting?"

"Well, I was in town and this nice lady was promoting something- So of course I had to see what it was about! And, well, she's sort of kind of putting together a little dance show with couples. Anyone can go to the tryout this afternoon and the best dancers will all dance on the big stadium in the center of town tonight!" Anna held in a deep breath, grinning at Kristoff with a big smile, waiting for him to be excited with her.

Kristoff stared at her completely emotionless for a moment until he finally spoke up. "Not happening." he said in a calm tone.

Anna's shoulders fell to a slump. "But Kristoff." She said, a little manipulative. "It's just for fun. And I'm sure you have some secret dance moves I don't know about. C'mon, please?" she practically begged.

Kristoff let out a deep sigh. "Okay, fine."

Anna jumped up in place and let out a soft squeal of excitement. "Great!" She stood straight and fixed her posture, trying not to show how excited she really was; even though all her previous actions were a dead giveaway. "Good. Because I already signed us up."

Kristoff rolled is eyes. "Yeah, I figured as much."

-

Kristoff and Anna arrived at the place where all the couples were. It looked as though they were the last one there; everyone was already practicing some fancy dance moves.

"Hey, Anna? I think I faintly remember you telling me you don't know how to dance." Kristoff said suddenly, hoping his mind was just messing with him.

Anna looked away. "Aha, don't worry about that. I mean, dancing can't be that hard right? Oh! There's a perfect spot over there, let's go!" Anna grabbed Kristoff's hand and ran over to the place she just pointed out, pulling Kristoff along with her. Kristoff's expression was only full of worry. What has he gotten himself into?

Anna looked around at all the other couples and tried to mimic their moves; failing miserably.

"This is embarrassing." Kristoff said, moving his hips and arms a little.

Anna giggled at his attempt. "Hey, maybe you should try picking me up like that couple over there." Anna pointed over to a couple of a man who was elegantly twirling his partner in the air.

"Easy enough." Kristoff said, picking Anna up with ease, though, once he picked her up he had no clue what else to do. "So I just..spin in place?"

"That's what it looks like." Anna replied.

Kristoff began to spin around slowly, Anna had such a big smile on her face that he couldn't help but reflect.

He got a little dizzy and set her down. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Anna asked. "I guess, if you can consider spinning in place for a minute as fun." Kristoff replied.

Anna looked at another girl who was dancing around her partner. She figured it looked easy enough, so she gave a big attempt to do the same.

Anna failed, but she kept going. A few of the couples looked at her in concern, and some thought she was treating this as a joke, but Anna was just having fun. In fact, she was having so much fun she completely forgot where she even was. She was dancing and spinning and her arms were going everywhere; but she had a big smile on her face that never went away no matter how embarrassing she looked messing everything up.

Though there were a few glares of concern for some people in the room, Kristoff just couldn't keep his eyes off her. No matter hot goofy Anna may have looked, he looked far more goofy with the big smile across his face. He didn't even realize it. All he was paying attention to was how beautiful Anna looked dancing the way she did.

By the end of the day, Kristoff was really happy Anna dragged him into something like this. They may not have made it to the big show at the center of town; but that didn't stop them from happily dancing the night away, together.


End file.
